1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of processing image data to which a plurality of pieces of classification information are added.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card used as a storage medium for digital cameras and the like enables a lot of users to easily carry a large volume of image data, thanks to the increase of capacity and cost reduction thereof. Along with this, there has been increased a demand for sorting and displaying a large volume of image data by a simple operation.
If it is possible to sort and display image data not only by using software operating on a PC, but also by simple operations on a compact display screen using a smaller number of operating members, such as a digital camera, a user can organize image data while the user is away from home, so that it is very useful. Further, if it is possible to select and display only image data to which certain classification information is added from sorted image data, various kinds of usage of a mobile terminal as a viewer can be presented to users, such as the use of presenting a slide show in which only a growth record of a child is shown.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-146317 discloses a technique in which a plurality of items of identification information are added to image data, to thereby make it possible to search for image data by searching identification information using AND or OR.
However, although the search of image data has been made possible by the technique, it has been impossible to change details of processing instructed by a user according to a group to which the image data belongs. For example, when image data A belongs to both of a “person” group and a “sport” group, it has been conventionally possible to search the image data A which belongs to both of the “person” group and “sport” group. However, no technique has been disclosed which particularly changes details of processing only on the data A in performing the processing on the respective groups. Therefore, assuming, for example, that the image data contained in the “person” group and the “sport” group is subjected to slide show playback, the image data A which belongs to both the groups is displayed twice, which does not match the user's intention.